Love Never Tired To Wait
by Chiharu Kasumioji
Summary: "Datanglah padaku kalau kau sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang manis dan cukup umur. saat itu tiba, mungkin aku akan mempertimbangkan untuk menjadikanmu pacarku."


**Love Never Tired To Wait**

 **Disclaimer : GINTAMA - Hideaki Sorachi**

 **Pairing : Gintoki S & Kagura.**

 **WARNING : TYPO, ABAL,GAJE, MONOTON, ALUR CEPAT, HANCUR, DLL DSB.**

 **IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY, DON'T READ!**

* * *

 _"Datanglah padaku kalau kau sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang manis dan cukup umur. saat itu tiba, mungkin aku akan mempertimbangkan untuk menjadikanmu_ _pacarku_."

 **...**

Sesosok gadis bersurai vermillion terlihat masih nyaman bergelung dalam selimut hangat yang membungkus tubuh mungilnya. Tak mengindahkan seberkas cahaya mentari yang mulai merembes membelai hangat pipi chubby nya hingga sebuah suara keras menggema didalam kamar yang tadinya sunyi tersebut.

 **-KRIIIIIIIIIING!-**

Bunyi jam beker menggema begitu nyaring seakan memenuhi kamar minimalis itu dengan kebisingan yang dibuatnya. Memancing pergerakan dari sang gadis vermillion untuk segera bangun dari kehangatan selimut yang memanjakannya.

"Ugh.. Aku bangun, aku bangun." Suara serak khas bangun tidur terdengar begitu sang gadis membuka mulut mungilnya. Tangannya terangkat untuk mematikan jam beker yang masih setia membuat kebisingan di kamarnya. Menghela nafas, sebelah matanya sedikit terbuka untuk melihat angka yang ditunjuk jarum jam beker yang kini berada diatas pangkuannya.

"Jam tujuh pagi ya..." Kembali berujar serak seakan apa yang dilihatnya masih mengambang tertutupi kabut. Mulut mungilnya kembali terbuka namun bukan mengeluarkan suara serak khas bangun tidurnya, melainkan menguap kecil tanda nyawanya belumlah terkumpul seluruhnya dalam tubuh mungilnya.

 **-Tik, Tok, Tik, Tok.-**

Jarum jam yang setia berputar turut menyumbangkan nada layaknya lagu penghantar di pagi hari sampai kedua kelereng berwarna ocean blue milik sang gadis bersurai vermillion itu terbelalak menatap kembali jam beker yang berada di genggamannya.

 **Satu detik.**

 **Dua detik.**

 **Tiga detik.**

"GYAAAAAA! AKU KESIANGAN!"

Pekikan itu menggema di seluruh penjuru kamar di barengi tubuh mungil sang gadis vermillion yang tiba-tiba melompat dari tempat tidurnya bak kesetanan. Bergegas ke kamar mandi dengan berutalnya lantas menggosok gigi secepat yang ia bisa, dengan gesit sang gadis juga membasuh wajahnya asal dan langsung kembali berlari menuju kamarnya untuk serta merta mengganti piama tidurnya dengan seragam Sekolah.

Mendengar bunyi gaduh dari arah tangga membuat sosok wanita cantik bersurai coklat yang dikuncir kuda tersenyum maklum saat sepasang kelereng coklatnya menangkap sosok sang gadis vermillion berlari menuju ruang makan.

"Pelan-pelan, Kagura-chan..." Ucap wanita cantik itu sembari meletakkan mangkuk berisi sup miso yang masih mengepulkan asap panas keatas meja makan.

"Aku berangkat, Kaa-san!"

"Kagura-chan! Kau tidak mau sarapan dulu?"

"Aku takut terlambat, Kaa-san! Hari ini penerimaan murid baru dan aku tidak mau dihukum karena terlambat datang! Titip salam untuk Tou-san! Aku berangkat!"

"Hati-hati dijalan sayang!" Serunya pelan saat melihat anak gadisnya menghilang dari balik pintu.

"Dimana anak-anak?" Tanya seorang laki-laki bersurai coklat dan sedikit berjanggut saat melihat meja makan yang biasanya ramai tampak sepi dari biasanya.

"Ah, sayang! Kamui-kun sudah berangkat sejak tadi karena harus memberikan pidato untuk penerimaan siswa baru. Kalau Kagura-chan baru saja berangkat." Jawab wanita cantik itu seraya mendekat kearah laki-laki yang berstatus sebagai suami sekaligus ayah dari putera-puterinya untuk membetulkan dasi serta kerah baju sang suami yang terlihat kurang rapi.

"Hahh... Tidak terasa sekarang Kagura-chan sudah jadi murid SMA menyusul Kamui-kun. Rasanya baru kemarin aku menggendong tubuh mungil mereka yang begitu rapuh." Ucap sang suami seraya menghela nafas panjang.

"Kau ini! Kagura-chan dan Kamui-kun bukan bayi lagi sayang. Sekarang mereka sudah jadi remaja yang manis dan tampan! Jadi Tuan Kondou Isao.. jangan menganggap mereka anak kecil lagi, hmm?!" Ucap wanita tersebut sembari tersenyum cerah.

"Semoga Kagura-chan mendapat banyak teman di hari pertamanya Sekolah. Dan aku berharap Kagura-chan membawa teman spesialnya ke rumah kita nanti!" Lanjutnya mengundang tatapan tak percaya sang suami.

"Hei, hei, apa-apaan itu?! Puteri kita masih kecil Otae, belum saatnya dia memiliki pacar!" Ucap Kondou yang merasa tidak setuju dengan pernyataan istrinya.

"Huh?! Kau jangan terlalu khawatir pada Kagura-chan sayang. Dia bukan anak kecil lagi dan aku yakin Kagura-chan bisa menjaga diri karena dia adalah puteriku! Kamui-kun juga tumbuh jadi remaja yang tampan dan pasti banyak gadis yang mengantri ingin menjadi pacarnya. Ah, kau pasti merasa cemburu karena anak-anak kita akan lebih menyayangi pacarnya daripada Tou-san nya." Otae tersenyum jahil karena sudah berhasil menggoda suaminya.

"S—siapa yang cemburu?! Lagipula Kagura-chan dan Kamui-kun masih anak-anak! Mereka belum pantas berpaca—ah, sudahlah! Aku mau sarapan." Ucap Kondou mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu. Otae tersenyum melihat tingkah sang suami yang memang sangat protektif jika itu menyangkut anggota keluarga kecil mereka terlebih puteri kecil mereka. Merasa bersyukur karena Kami-sama sangat menyayangi dirinya hingga membuatnya di kelilingi orang-orang yang begitu ia cintai dan berharga dalam hidupnya.

 **...**

Gerbang Yorozuya Highschool terlihat begitu megah saat sepasang ocean blue itu menatapnya dari kejauhan, tak mengindahkan nafasnya yang mulai memburu. Kagura berlari secepat yang ia bisa, menengok ke segala arah saat kaki berbalutkan sepatu hitam yang di kenakanya sudah menginjak halaman Sekolah. Alisnya mengerut tanda tak suka saat hanya sepi yang menyambutnya, memilih untuk berlari mengitari halam samping Sekolah, berharap agar bisa segera sampai ke Gedung tempat upacara penerimaan murid baru berlangsung, namun semua tak semudah yang dipikirkannya. Samar-samar terdengar suara Kepala Sekolah yang sedang memberikan pidato penyambutan pada murid-murid baru dari balik pintu utama gedung yang tertutup rapat.

'Gyaaaaaaaa! Pidato penyambutan sudah dimulai?! Bagaimana ini?! Aku harus bagaimana?!' Teriakan frustasi itu terlontar dari batin Kagura yang nelangsa. Terlambat di hari pertammu menjadi seorang murid SMA bukanlah sesuatu yang baik.

Tak ingin berputus asa, tangan putih itu terangkat menuju knop pintu di hadapannya. Perlahan namun pasti, jemarinya menggenggam knop tersebut dan memutarnya perlahan sampai sebuah suara bariton dengan aura yang dingin menginterupsi pergerakannya.

"Mau kemana kau?" Ucap suara berat tersebut yang berhasil membuat Kagura membatu di tempat. Bergidik sebelum menoleh kebelakang guna menatap sosok sang penginterupsi yang malah membuatnya menelah ludah susah payah karena yang kini berada dihadapannya adalah sesosok laki-laki bertubuh besar dengan kacama hitam dan janggut yang membingkai wajah garang yang kini Kagura yakini tengah menatapnya tajam dari balik kacama hitam yang di kenakan laki-laki tersebut.

"Ano... Saya baru dari toilet jadi saya ingin kembali ke dala—"

"—Kau ikut aku, sekarang!" Potong laki-laki tersebut saat gadis di hadapannya sibuk memberikan alasan yang sama seperti para pendahulunya yang datang terlambat menghadiri upacara penerimaan murid baru di Yorozuya Highschool.

"T—tapi, Sensei! Saya benar-benar dari toliet!"

Tidak ada sahutan dari Guru yang berjalan di depannya tersebut. Pasrah dengan apa yang mungkin akan menimpanya. Mengepel Toilet Sekolah? Membersihkan gudang Sekolah? Membersihkan halaman samping Sekolah? Menguras kolam renang Sekolah? Atau mungkin ia harus membereskan gedung utama Sekolah yang sekarang digunakan untuk upacara penerimaan murid baru? Bahu mungil Kagura merosot saat pikirannya berandai-andai akan hukuman apa yang mungkin ia dapat. Dengan terpaksa dan berat hati, Kagura mengikuti sang guru dengan langkah lunglai bak orang kekurangan asupan gizi.

'Bukankah ini Perpustakaan?' Kagura membatin saat kedua kelereng ocean blue miliknya menatap pintu ruangan yang dituju sang guru. Sang guru membuka pintu besar tersebut, lantas melangkahkan kaki diikuti Kagura di belakangnya yang tak ubahnya anak ayam yang mengekori induknya. Langkahnya terhenti saat sang guru sudah menduduk kan diri dibalik meja yang ia yakini adalah meja pengawas Perpustakaan.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Kagura Kondou" Jawab Kagura lesu.

"Kondou? Kau punya hubungan denga Kamui Kondou?"

"Ah, saya adiknya."

"Huh? Benarkah?"

'Apa-apaan orang ini?!'

Kagura bersumpah baru kali ini ia merasa di ragukan menjadi adik dari Kamui, dari warna rambut dan wajah setiap orang yang melihat pasti akan langsung mengetahui kalau mereka bersaudara. Dan apa yang dilihat dan di dengarnya sekarang? Guru di hadapannya itu membuka kacamata hitam yang di kenakannya dan menatapnya seolah ia baru saja menciptakan kebohongan lain selain kebohongan soal alasan keterlambatannya menghadiri upacara penerimaan siswa baru. Jika saja orang yang berada di depannya itu bukan gurunya, mungkin saat ini Kagura sudah menghantamkan sepatu miliknya ke wajah sang guru yang menurutnya menjengkelkan.

"Kau tahu persis letak kesalahanmu kan, Kondou-san?" Ucap sang guru tajam.

"Ah, itu..." Kagura menunduk bersiap menerima ceramah lanjutan yang mungkin akan diterimanya.

"Karena kau datang terlambat dan tidak menghadiri upacara penerimaan murid baru. Kau pasti tidak keberatan untuk membersihkan seisi Perpustakaan ini bukan?" Ucap sang guru seraya menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Kagura menghela nafas panjang, batinnya terus merutuki kebodohannya, harusnya ia bersembunyi di dalam kelas saja daripada memaksa untuk masuk secara sembunyi-sembunyi ke gedung tempat upacara penerimaan murid baru berlangsung.

"Bagaimana, Kondou-san?"

"Baik, Sensei..." Jawab Kagura lesu.

"Kalau sudah selesai kau boleh langsung ke Kelasmu. Dan ingat, bersihkan semuanya, jangan ada yang terlewat. Ah ya, kau jangan merasa sendiri, pendahulumu juga sudah mendapat hukumannya masing-masing." Ujarnya sembari menepuk bahu mungil Kagura, lantas melangkah meninggalkan Kagura yang mengerut tak mengerti di dalam perpustakaan yang sepi layaknya pemakaman.

"Tunggu, Sensei!" Seruan Kagura tertelan keheningan yang ada, sosok sang guru sudah menghilang dibalik pintu. Kembali menghela nafas, Kagura dengan cekatan mengambil sapu dan kemoceng yang berada di lemari pojok samping meja yang tadi di tempati sang guru. Menyusuri rak demi rak buku yang tingginya sekitar dua meter, menyeka debu-debu di setiap rak yang dia seka membuat hidungnya memerah dan gatal. Mengambil sebuah tangga sedang yang dikhususkan agar murid tidak kesusahan menjangkau buku yang berada di rak paling atas. Lengannya tak sengaja menyenggol sebuah buku besar yang berada diatas rak hingga buku tersebut terjatuh dan menimbulkan bunyi ketebum yang cukup keras. Berniat mengambil buku yang jatuh di samping rak buku pojok ruangan, Kagura terkejut saat ocean blue miliknya menangkap siluet seseorang yang sedang terkelungkup di lantai perpustakaan yang dingin.

Memutuskan turun dari singgasananya demi mendekati tubuh tersebut, Kagura sedikit menendang tubuh tak bergerak itu dengan ujung sepatu hitamnya namun apa yang diharap tak terjadi, tubuh itu tak merespon tendangannya. Lagi, ditendangnya tubuh yang tergolek diatas lantai itu sedikit lebih keras namun tetap sama, tak ada pergerakan sedikitpun hingga membuat Kagura menjadi was-was.

"Hei! Kau tidur?!" Ucap Kagura seraya mencolek bahu milik tubuh tak bergerak tersebut.

"Hei! Kau kenap—Kyaaaaaaaaaa!" Kagura menjerit keras dan terpelanting kebelakang saat penglihatannya menangkap cairan warna merah menggenang disamping wajah pemuda yang terkelungkup itu. Pikirannya mulai kacau dan berkabut melihat pemandangan yang begitu menyeramkan disana, bukankah ini hari pertamanya sekolah? Lalu kenapa sial seakan menyertainya dari ia bangun dari tidur?

"Ada mayat!" Tunjuk Kagura pada sosok yang di capnya sebagai mayat, mulut mungilnya terus menyebut kata mayat dan pembunuhan tanpa henti hingga sosok yang di panggilnya mayat tersebut sedikit menggerakkan kakinya dan bangun dari posisi terkelungkupnya karena suara gaduh yang disebabkan Kagura.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaa! Zombieeeeee!" Lagi, Kagura berteriak sembari tetap menunjuk-nunjuk sosok tersebut yang kini tengah menatapnya tajam. Tak mengindahkan teriakan-teriakan Kagura, sosok tersebut berdiri dan langsung pergi meninggalkan perpustakaan yang menurutnya mulai kehilangan jati dirinya sebagai ruangan yang bisu.

Melihat sang mayat hidup berjalan dan hilang dari pandangannya, Kagura lantas tersadar dan berlari menuju pintu keluar sembari mengumpulkan tenaga untuk berteriak sekeras yang ia bisa. Namun belum sempat mulutnya terbuka, sang guru tiba-tiba muncul dari arah pintu yang terbuka lebar.

"SENSEI! ADA MAYA—"

"JANGAN MEMBUAT KEGADUHAN DI DALAM PERPUSTAKAAN!"

"Oh."

Bak angin topan yang menerjang pohon, surai vermillion Kagura melambai-lambai karena angin tandus yang entah berasal darimana. Wajah paniknya berubah ke mode sweatdrop.

"Huh! Dasar. Aku heran apa kau benar adik Kamui, melihat kalian tampak bertolak belakang." Ujar sang guru lantas melewati Kagura begitu saja dalam keterdiaman.

 **—Ctak.—**

Sudut siku-siku muncul di dahi putih Kagura saat sang guru kembali meragukannya.

"Sensei mau kemana?"

"Melihat tempat 'mayat' yang kau temukan."

Tanpa banyak bertanya, Kagura mengikuti sang guru hingga sampai di tempat kejadian perkara. Berjongkok mengikuti sang guru, Kagura menatap penasaran akan apa yang dilakukan gurunya saat cairan berwarna merah yang ia yakini adalah darah di sentuh sang guru tanpa ragu.

"Kau lihat?" Ujar sang guru seraya memeperlihatkan cairan merah di telapak tangannya tepat kehadapan wajah Kagura yang mengerut.

"Jauhkan itu dari wajahku!" Seruan itu keluar dari celah bibir Kagura disertai kemoceng yang dipegangnya melayang tepat menghantam wajah sang guru.

 **—Tuk—**

"Kondou-san."

"Eh? Huaaaaa! Maaf sensei! Saya tidak sengaja!" Kagura mundur beberapa langkah saat melihat kemoceng yang tadinya ia genggam berpindah tempat di wajah sang guru yang terlihat memiliki goresan panjang dari dahi ke dagunya kerana ulah sang kemoceng yang tak tahu diri.

"LIHAT DENGAN TELITI CAIRAN INI! INI JUS TOMAT! APA KAU MAU MELUKAI GURUMU DI HARI PERTAMAMAU SEKOLAH HAH?!"

"MAAFKAN SAYA, SENSEI!"

Setelahnya hanya ada suara teriakan bising dari arah perpustakaan yang biasanya sepi. Terlihat keduanya sama-sama tidak ingin mengalah dan saling menuding siapa yang salah hingga waktu yang seharusnya dihabiskan Kagura dengan membersihkan perpustakaan malah habis ia gunakan untuk membela diri dari amukan sang guru supaya tak ada hukuman lain yang menantinya.

 **...**

"Kagura! Aku senang kita sekelas!" Sebuah suara feminim menginterupsi kegiatan Kagura yang tengah meratapi nasibnya yang harus membersihkan Toilet di lantai dua gedung sekolah setiap pagi selama seminggu penuh.

"Aku juga senang, Soyo." Balas Kagura berusaha tersenyum lebar melihat sahabatnya.

"Kau terlihat tidak sehat, apa kau sakit?"

"Tidak, hanya kelelahan saja setelah membersihkan separuh Perpustakaan dan berdebat dengan Heiji-sensei."

"Kau dihukum?"

"Umn. Terlambat mengikuti Upacara Penerimaan Murid baru."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga tadi terlambat dan dihukum membereskan perlengkapan olahraga di gudang Sekolah, hihihi."

Kagura menatap sang sahabat yang selalu bisa membuatnya ikut tersenyum. "Ne, Soyo."

"Ya?"

"Pulang Sekolah nanti ikut aku ke suatu tempat ya?"

"Kemana?"

"Kau pasti tahu nanti, hehehe."

"Umn! Baiklah."

Keduanya tertawa dan bercerita banyak sampai bel pelajaran jam pertama berbunyi meminta perhatian keduanya dan murid lain yang berada di dalam kelas.

 **...**

"Jadi maksudmu ke suatu tempat itu ke sini?"

"Umn!"

"Yorozuya University?"

"Umn! Umn!" Kagura menganguk penuh semangat menanggapi pertanyaan Soyo yang menatapnya tak percaya.

"Jangan bilang kalau kita kesini untuk menguntit, Gin Nii-chan?"

"Umn! Umn! Umn!"

Soyo sweatdrop di tempat saat melihat sahabat vermillionnya mengangguk penuh semangat dengan senyum lebar yang mengembang di wajah berserinya.

"Aku ingin melihat seperti apa keseharian Gin-Nii saat di tempat Kuliahnya, hehehe."

"Kau berlebihan, Kagura."

"Tidak ada yang meminta pendapatmu, Yamazaki. Lagipula aku tidak mengajakmu, kenapa kau juga ikut?" Balas Kagura sinis sembari menatap hiruk pikuk kumpulan mahasiswa yang dilihatnya dari balik semak-semak.

"Dasar. Kau tidak pernah berubah, kau selalu mengejar Gin-nii yang lebih tua darimu."

"Hei! Selisih umur Gin nii-chan dan Kagura cuma 8Tahun!" Soyo menginterupsi ucapan Yamazaki yang menurutnya mengganggu pendengarannya.

"Aku hanya bila— ada orang! Ayo pergi dari sini!"

"Yamazaki tunggu! Kagura—"

"—Percuma, Kagura sedang terjebak di dunia khayalnya! Ayo pergi dari sini."

Tak mengindahkan kedua orang dibelakngnya yang sudah menghilang entah kemana, Kagura terus menatap para mahasiswa yang lewat hingga sepasang ocean blue miliknya menangkap siluet silver yang begitu ia kenali. Seseorang yang selalu mengisi mimpi di setiap tidurnya, seseorang yang ia sukai sejak ia masih kecil, seseorang yang memberikannya harapan dengan ucapannya yang ia pegang sampai saat ini.

"Gin-nii keren sekali." Wajahnya berseri menunjukkan rasa kagum. Kedua pipi chubby nya memerah bak tomat matang hingga membuatnya terlihat semakin menggemaskan.

"Sedang apa murid SMA sepertimu berada disini?"

Sebuah suara bariton menarik kembali kesadaran Kagura, suara itu jelas bukan milik sahabatnya Yamazaki, apalagi Soyo. Suara itu begitu berat dan dingin, mencoba memberanikan diri menoleh kebelakang, yang dilihatnya malah sesosok pria asing yang begitu menjulang tinggi di hadapannya, wajahnya terlihat dingin dan minim ekpresi, matanya terlihat tajam dengan surai klimisnya yang blonde tampak asing dimata Kagura yang kini menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"A—ano..."

"Menguntit seseorang, hn?" Potong sosok itu, membuat Kagura mati kutu.

'Gawat!' Batin Kagura berseru, sirine dalam otaknya meneriakkan kata bahaya saat tangan pria itu terangkat seakan ingin menjangkau tubuh mungilnya.

"Anggap kau tidak lihat apa-apa!" Seru Kagura berniat berlari namun langkahnya kalah cepat dengan tangan pria itu yang kini sudah menggenggam tangannya.

"Mau kabur? Takut ketahuan target yang kau untit?" Ucapnya sembari menatap wajah Kagura. Sepasang kelereng coklat miliknya menatap Kagura dalam, ada sesuatu yang membuat pria itu ingin menatap wajah gadis mungil di hadapannya lebih lama.

Wajah Kagura memucat, ia tidak ingin berakhir seperti ini, pikirannya berandai-andai akan kemungkinan yang mungkin terjadi. Di cap sebagai penguntit? Ditatap aneh oleh mahasiswa yang berlalu-lalang di sini? Dan yang terburuk adalah ia akan dijauhi oleh orang yang ia suka karena menganggapnya aneh? HELL NO!

"Sepertinya aku harus melapor pada satpam kalau ada anak kecil yang tersesat disi—"

"—Tidak!"

"?!"

Jangan pernah meremahkan Kagura dengan tubuh mungilnya. Terbukti dengan sekali sentak tangannya bisa terlepas dari genggaman tangan pria asing yang mengancam keberadaannya. Tidak perduli karena teriakannya kini malah membuatnya menarik perhatian mahasiswa yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya. Berlari menjauh dari jangkauan pria klimis tersebut, Kagura menoleh sebentar sembari menarik kantung mata kirinya dan memeletkan lidahnya menatap pria tersebut sebagai ucapan selamat tinggal.

"Bweeee!" Lantas kembali meneruskan larinya untuk kabur, selagi kakinya terus berlari, mulutnya tak henti-hentinya menyumpah serapahi dua sahabatnya yang meninggalkannya hingga membuatnya harus berhadapan dengan si klimis.

Pria asing itu menatap kepergian Kagura dengan sedikit terkejut namun seperkian detik, gurat keterkejutan itu berganti dengan ekpresi lunak dari wajah dinginnya. Senyum mengembang di antara celah bibirnya yang terkatup rapat hingga tawa itu meledak.

"Hahahaha."

Tawanya mengundang berbagai macam tatapan dari mahasiswa-mahasiswa lain yang melewatinya, tak terkecuali seorang bersurai silver yang menatapnya dengan sorot datar dari kejauhan.

 ****TBC****

 **Dari dulu pengen buat nie pair dan voila! Akhirnya kesamapaian..**

 **Mski saya sadar mungkin banya yg nggak suka dengan pair yg tertera diatas.. :p**

 **Yang nggak suka sama pair yang tertera, silahkan tekan tombol BACK!**

 **Chao~**


End file.
